


Run Stiles, Run

by justiceandmight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Firefighter Derek, M/M, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceandmight/pseuds/justiceandmight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs a race, and runs into love. </p>
<p>(More like, Derek Hale and his awesome Jedi costume makes Stiles trip face-first into love. Stiles scrapes his elbows and knees, and probably his dignity along the way. Which sucks. Ugh, stop laughing Scott, this is serious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Stiles, Run

There are countless cases of strength documented in the world. 

Mothers lifting cars off of babies. Ants lifting up to 100x their body weight. Derek Hale lifting himself up and down, on a pull up bar. 

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Hnnng.

Stiles was always hard pressed to lift his eyes off that body, but then again, Stiles never thought of himself as particularly strong.

Up and down.

Up and - down.

Suddenly, Stiles was on the floor, and the world was suddenly much more painful. 

“Owww...” Stiles groaned; he had fallen off the treadmill- and not for the first time in his life.

“Stiles, buddy, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Scott, his best friend and current work-out partner, told him. “Just ask him out. The staring is becoming, like, super dangerous now.”

Stiles grasped Scott’s hand as he was helped up.

“Silence.” Stiles hissed. “He might hear you.”

“Is that a bad thing? If he hears me, then you’ll have to ask him out, and end this pining slash creeper thing.”

“That is rich coming from you. You wanted me to hit you with my jeep after Allison overheard you saying you thought she was like princess in real life.”

“Only because I meant it in a Disney princess way, and you said she might think I was calling her a diva!”

“My case exactly! Words can be twisted, the world is filled with miscommunications! Look at Romeo and Juliet, they died Scott! Muerto, mort, dead! And I am no Shakespeare! Nope, on a good day I am a slightly literate six-year-old, and on bad days, I could be Stephanie Meyer’s brother! Do you want me to write a novel about werewolves Scott? About a teen wolf perhaps?!”

“He’s gone.”

“-starring a jolly group of lacrosse players, and their zany adven- what? He’s gone?” Stiles looked around, Derek was gone.

“I guess he was done his workout.” Scott smiled.

“Thank god, he’s so distracting. Ugh, can he not?” Stiles flailed his hand around, gesturing at his face. “C’mon, we need to finish another mile before we can leave.” Stiles climbed back onto the treadmill.

Scott hopped back onto his, and slowly started running.

Stiles fantasized about Derek’s flawless body as he ran. When things got a bit ‘too exciting’ he had to stop. 

‘Quick, think about something else, Stilinski!’

Stiles couldn’t think of a single thing other than Derek’s fine, fine bod.

He was beginning to become really ‘happy’, which for a grown-ass adult like himself, was mortifying.

‘My mind is completely blank, other than his ridiculous biceps and crazy thigh muscles, flexing and expanding as he squats or runs...Mmm, Derek squatting...Derek running...Running...Run...Race! Brilliant distraction!’ Stiles crowed mentally.

“Hey bro, I think this year is the year. I can feel it, this is the year Batman and Robin win the 5km Charity Costume Race!” 

‘Great decoy champ!’ he patted himself on the back.

“Win? I thought we were just entering to help raise money, and honestly, I don’t think we’d win. You’e a sprinter, and I still get asthma attacks, you know this.” 

“Dream big Scotty-boy, shoot for the stars, you’ll never reach them, but you’ll end up near the moon! Or Saturn, or Jupiter, or some random cool planet like Epsilon Eridani. That planet always reminded me of Brave New World. Which, hello, fantastic book!” Stiles paused. “Oh man, Derek Hale would totally be an Alpha.”

“I think I’d be an Alpha too, and Allison could be my co-Alpha.”

“Scott man, women can’t be Alphas.”

“Thats sexist Stiles, I really expected more from you.”

“No, idiot, in the book only guys could be Alphas. Wow, this has gotten away from us. My point is, yes, I know we probably won’t win the race. However, as long as we finish, and show off our super awesome costumes, I’ll be stoked.”

“Danny and Jackson are running this year again. They’re going as Poseidon and Zeus.”

“Really? Togas and laurels? Amateurs. Anyone can run in a loose toga with some leaves strapped to their hair. It takes a real man to wear spandex tights, a mask, and a cape while running. Oh man, we should totally carry a BoomBox and blast the Batman intro. That’d be sick!” Stiles got off the treadmill and began wiping it down.

“That would be cool, except I don’t have a BoomBox, do you?” Scott had finished wiping down his treadmill, and they began walking toward the change room.

“Shit. You’re right I don’t have one.” Stiles followed Scott into the change room. “When we cross the finish line, we can sing it out loud. It’ll be awesome!”

Scott laughed as they took off their sweaty clothes and grabbed towels. As they made their way over to the showers Stiles saw Derek grab his things and head out.

Stiles sighed, up and down, up and down, up and- damn, he was going to need a cold shower.

____________________

“Guess what a little birdy told me.” Lydia greeted Stiles, as he entered the Beacon Coffee & Tea shop.

“That there is a squirrel turf war happening? A small pack of the nut-munchers are being threatened by a new pack of ferocious acorn hoarders? The twin squirrels can fuse into one huge squirrel like in Dragonball Z? One of the squirrels can steal the other squirrel’s nesting powers?”

“First of all, are you in the second grade, or do you teach the second grade? Ugh, don’t answer that. No, what I heard, is that a certain Mr. Hale, Mr. Boyd, and Mr. Lahey are going to be competing in the 5km race as well as the 10km race this year.”

“What?! No! Noooo. No, no no no!!!” Stiles moaned. “Lydia, please tell me that your bird is a liar! That its a Jabberjay that is here to scare me!”

“Oh hush, Allison texted me after she ran into them with Erica at the mall. Apparently, they were looking for the finishing touches on their costume. Erica and Allison got chatting, and it came up that Finstock thought it would boost community moral if the local firefighters were seen competing in multiple races. Since, they will be running twice, he’s hoping that more lusty moms and dads will stick around and buy more concessions.”

“Wow, Finstock is a cutthroat genius. That would totally work. I don’t know why the man is a firefighter, when he definitely has the mind of like an economist or business tycoon... But really Lydia, this is the worst! What if I run into him-literally! The 10km is supposed to be right before the 5km, so there was supposed to be no chance of him seeing me. Especially after last years debacle!”

“It wasn’t as bad as you’re making it out to be, drama queen.” Lydia gave her order to the barista and then waited for Stiles to finish ordering and paying. “I’m sure its not the first time he’s seen a grown man, who was painted orange, violently throwing up green.”

“Hey, I do not regret painting myself orange; the Beacon Hills Elementary teachers had the best group costume. We were a freaking rainbow! Also, it was fucking Greenberg’s fault. He thought it would be hilarious to bring cupcakes he’d dyed green to match his name and his part of the rainbow. You know I have no impulse control when it comes to mini-foods! And before you start again, yes, cupcakes are a mini-food, they are miniature cakes!”

Lydia rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

“Remind me again how we are friends?”

Stiles grabbed their breakfast, and they made their way over to their usual spot.

“Can you really blame me? Greenberg can be as dumb as a rock, but sweet baby jesus, he can bake.”

“I can blame you for having so much sugar that you made yourself sick, and proceeded to throw up in the runner’s tents.”

“Ouch, low-blow Lyds. You know what, it doesn’t matter. What matters, is that a man, who is figuratively hotter than the sun, might see me running. Yes, yes, I know, I see him at the gym sometimes, but its different. He doesn’t actually see me. He’s usually super caught up at looking at his form in the mirror, or frowning his Eyebrows of Doom and Destruction at the TV screens. On the off chance that he notices me, he gives me one of those über cool bro nods thats looks like he and I are a part of rival gangs. More often than not though, he frowns and looks grumpily at me.”

“I just don’t see what the big deal is Stiles. You have mutual friends, you went to high school with him, just talk to him.”

“Thats easy for you to say, you’re an attractive woman, both mentally and physically. You could just flip your hair and rattle off an equation, and BAM! instant love.

“I, on the other hand, appeal to a niche market. A market that wants a spastic, geeky man-child, with too many moles and no filter. And yes, that was a direct quote from Heather after we broke up. Derek Hale does not want any of this, trust me.” 

Stiles gave Lydia a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“It doesn’t even matter,” he continued, “I feel like we are the past the point of just talking to each other. We’re in one of those weird limbos where we both know each other, but always pretend we just barely remember who the other is.” Stiles paused. “Oh my god, what if its not him just being awkward, what if he actually doesn’t remember me?!”

“You are ridiculous. Obviously he remembers who you are. At Naomi’s dance recital, he asked Allison and I, where you and Scott were.”

“And you didn’t think to mention this earlier?!”

“Not really, no. Erica and Boyd had just come from backstage with Naomi. He was there to see his goddaughter, so he chatted for a bit, and then he said his goodbyes and left.”

“Ugh... if he asked about Scott too, then we probably just remembered us from the gym, or that we were the freshmen benchwarmers when he was the senior lacrosse king.” Stiles looked at his wristwatch. “Shit, I’m going to be late for school if I don’t leave now.”

He grabbed his coffee and gave Lydia a kiss on the cheek. 

“Bye Lyds, see you next week!”

Lydia smiled as Stiles scampered out the door, he was a niche market, but a lovable one.

 

____________________________

It was the day of the race, and boy, oh boy, spandex was tight.

“Scott buddy, are your tights as, well, tight as last year?” Stiles asked Scott over speakerphone, as he struggled to wriggle into his Batman costume.

“I guess, I dunno, maybe around the back? Ouch!” Scott exclaimed, then burst into giggles.

“You alright buddy?”

“Scott’s behind looks wonderful in the tights.” Allison said over the speakerphone. “It makes him look very...squeezable.”

More giggles ensued.

“Ughhh, you guys are the actual worst.” Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. 

Was it just him, or did his butt look very exposed in the tights?

Thankfully he had a cape that covered the rear, and a wicked utility belt.

Stiles wiggled a bit. Nope, they were really were super tight.

“Hey Stiles, Isaac invited us all over to his house for a post-race BBQ, are you coming too?”

“I hadn’t decided yet, but I guess if you guys are going, I will too.”

“Ice cool, did you hydrate today? We don’t want another green incident like last year.”

“Oh my god, a guy throws up green once, and no one ever forgets it!”

“I’m just pulling your leg, I’m sure no one will remember!”

“No one had better.” Stiles grumbled.

___________________________

Everyone remembered.

“Hey Mr. S, I didn’t bring any cupcakes this year, so you’re safe, but I did bring fruit skewers if you wanted one?”

“First of all Greenberg, since we’re not in school, you can call me Stiles, we’ve discussed this.”

‘Idiot’ Stiles mentally added as he turned around to face Greenberg, and promptly did a double-take.

“Are you dressed as the Chiquita Banana Woman?” 

“Yup, I tried to make it as authentic as possible, but I can’t really run in the dress, so I modified it to be skort. Its a pair of shorts, that looks like a skirt from the front. Cool, right?” Greenberg grinned.

“Yeah... it must keep you really cool.” Stiles paused. “Can I ask why you’re dressed as the Chiquita Banana Woman?”

“I dunno... it just seemed like a really cool costume. My fourth graders thought it would be awesome, and then everything sort of escalated when one of the boys said I couldn’t dress like that because I was a man. Then it became a battle of girls and boys in gym class, and the winner of the dodgeball game would be able to pick my costume. No one won, because one kid got hit in the face and broke their glasses. But I dressed like this anyway because I like bananas.”

“Cool story... I’ve got to go...drink water. Thanks for the snack!” 

‘Well that was a waste of time’. Stiles thought, ‘Classic Greenberg.’

Stiles made his way over to the sign-in booth to meet up with Scott. As he walked, he ate, and looked around. Some people had wonderful costumes- others not so much. He saw a few fake doctors and nurses, a hoard of zombies, a ton of vampires with fake fangs and blood, and a very memorable lizard-snake-monster with yellow eyes and a long tail, amongst others. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles thought he saw someone looking at him, and when he glanced over, he saw Derek Hale.

Stiles froze, his eyes widened. 

Was Derek dressed as a...?

He was!

Derek-I-Am-The-Living-Embodiment-Of-A-Tortured-Soul was dressed as a Jedi. A Jedi.

Stiles almost came.

There were few things that Stiles had loved since he was a child. He loved his parents, curly fries, and Star Wars. 

There were, well, many things that turned Stiles on. Gorgeous eyes, firm butts, stubble, nice smelling hair, leather, lace... the list could go on.

There were however, much fewer things that turned his mind and body on simultaneously.

The fastest way to turn Stiles on so quickly, that all the blood rushing to his nether regions would make his head spin was simple.

Combine people who physically look like wet dreams and add something nerdy, or even more specifically Star Wars. Done. Stiles would be a goner. The mix of nerdy hot people may seem very shallow, but Stiles didn’t care, and couldn’t control it. So the fatal combination of a gorgeous Derek Hale, who was dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi equaled Stiles with bright red ears, a burning blush, and uncomfortably tight tights.

Not cool.

Stiles whirled around and shoved his mask down onto his face.

‘Think about vomit, green vomit!’ Stiles chanted, hoping to distract and retract his ‘little situation’.

He rushed towards the table, and spotted Scott near it.

“Scott. Scott, the worst thing that could have possibly happened has happened.” Stiles gritted out, as he clutched his friend.

“Scott? Who is this Scott person? I am Robin! Batman don’t you remember me?” Scott grinned, his crinkled eyes showing through the holes in his mask.

“While I would usually really appreciate this buddy, it is not the time, because the worst of the worst has happened.”

“What?”

“I just saw-”Stiles paused and gulped for dramatic effect “Derek Hale dressed up as Obi-Wan.”

Scott cackled. Scott cackled at his pain, because Scott is the worst.

“No way, thats like your kryptonite! What are you going to do? And do not say run away. Unless by running away you are running from the starting line to the finish line, then yes. Run away.”

“Hey!” Stiles squawked. “I would never run away.”

Scott gave him a look.

“A strategic retreat perhaps, but seriously man, what am I going to do? He is literally all my wet dreams embodied, and this costume hides almost nothing.”

Scott wrinkled his nose. 

“TMI dude. I dunno, just don’t look at him, and think of gross things like...” Scott looked around. “Like Greenberg! Oh my god what is he wearing...Is that a skort?”

“Yes, Scott, that is a skort. Thank you, this will help a lot. Just think of Greenberg, easy-peasy.”

_________________

As they lined up for their race, the Dynamic Duo spotted Boyd dressed up as Mace Windu and Isaac as Luke Skywalker. Derek was also there, and standing together, the trio looked invincible. 

Stile’s fanboy heart stuttered.

No offense to Boyd or Isaac, they both looked awesome, but Derek was the only one Stiles could really see.

Lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub, what is that my beating heart? You want to bang Derek Hale? Me too, me too.

“Alrighty, ladies and gentlemen, on your marks, get set, go!” The announcer yelled, and just like that, the most difficult race of Stiles’ life began.

It wasn’t so bad at first.

Scott and Stiles began an easy pace as all the Speedy Stevies and Stacies bustled by.

“Hey McCall, nice tights!” Jackson jeered as he ran backwards to face the twosome.

Danny threw a smile over his shoulder and rolled his eyes slightly as he kept pace with Jackson. Usually Danny’s exposed abs would cause Stiles to drool, but after having Derek’s Jedi robes seared into his mind, nothing could effect him.

“I know right?! They’re fantastic, almost as fashionable as that dress you’re wearing. Did you borrow it from Lydia’s closet?” Stiles shot back.

Scott guffawed and fist bumped him.

“I’ll be sure to let Lydia know you think this men’s toga would be from her closet. See you losers at the finish line!” Jackson smiled nastily, and then faced forward and sped away.

Stiles blanched and looked at Danny.

“Danny, you know I didn’t mean it like that! Please don’t let him!”

Danny just smiled again, patted him on the back and ran after Jackson.

‘Damn.’

Stiles glanced over at Scott just shrugged and continued to run.

Stiles saw the three Jedi’s much farther ahead of them and sighed in relief. Jedi robes, hid butts well.

At this point Scott had put his iPod in already, so Stiles followed suit, and tucked the mp3 into his utility belt, and ran.

_____

By the third kilometer Scott had removed his mask and was using it as a headband.

Stiles had never hated spandex so much in his entire life. It hiked up uncomfortably in some places, and chafed and scratched his inseam. He had sweat through the upper back and underarm area, which was totally gross. 

He was gross.

Scott looked slightly better.

Barely.

The biggest difference between Scott and Stiles, was that Stiles was red and sweaty in the face, while Scott’s tanned skin shimmered and glistened.

Also, since Stiles refused to remove his cowl (it would ruin the mystery!), he knew his hair was going to look ridiculous later.

The plus side though, was that a lot of his current and previous students cheered as their beloved Mr.S went by.

He heard quite a few “See mommy?! He is Batman! I told you so!” and a few “Woo Mr. Stiles, I love your costume!”

 

Aww Yiss...Keeping the Ol’ Stilinski Legend alive!

Scott wasn’t short on admirers either, there were a lot of kids and teenagers and adults and old people and... well... anyone with a pet cheered for the young veterinarian.

Now that Stiles thought about it, it was extra funny that Scott, who was an animal doctor was dressed up as Robin. 

Stiles grinned as a little Jamie Rodriguez’s even more little sister, Mary, blew kisses to the two of them. Apparently Scott had made sure their grumpy old cat Buttersquash would live another day, and she idolized Mr.S, because he ‘teached the two grade!’.

Ahh, kids. 

Stiles grinned and waved at Mary and Jamie, and then nearly stumbled and fell, as he saw Laura and Cora Hale standing a few spectators down, cheering for Stiles.

Stiles had been in the grade above Cora. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met, and was currently dating Isaac. She also worked at the Beacon Hills Library; he’d take his class there the second and fourth Tuesday of the month, so they’d become fast friends. He noticed she was dressed as Mara Jade, and he almost swooned at how cute they were. 

Laura Hale worked at the precinct with Stiles’s father, as a deputy. Occasionally when he went to visit the Sheriff, he’d also get the chance to chat with the oldest Hale.

Strangely enough, Laura was taking pictures of Stiles, and cackling like a mad woman. She leaned over and whispered something in Cora’s ear that caused them to both start laughing. 

Stiles planted his fists on his hips in a classic superhero pose, and smirked as he passed by them.

Laura snapped pictures, and Cora hooted and howled as Scot and Stiles finally ran past them. 

Stiles hoped he didn’t look too gross in the pictures. The costume was really clingy and tight. Yuck.  
_____________

Stiles and Scott approached the last hundred meters of the race; all along the barricades spectators cheered and offered high fives as the racers ran by.

The Dynamic Duo glanced at each other as Stiles began to hum the Batman intro, and Scot joined in and began to harmonize.

Ah, friendship, the ship that will never fail. A ship that is stronger than anything. A ship that is currently running past the finish line next to Stiles, and then running into his wife’s arms.

Ugh. The wife that is a metaphorical canon, trying to smash holes into the sides of their friendship. Never going to happen canon, never!

 

Stiles sighed- well, more like he panted, but give him a break, he just ran a friggin’ race!

He drank some water and dreamt of a day, that when he finished a race, he too, would have someone to celebrate with. Not in a platonic way either, he wanted someone to kiss- a kiss of victory! Someone who would cheer for him, until their voice gave out, and they would cheer some more anyways.

He wanted to celebrate with someone in bed, and have glorious, glorious, victory themed sexy times. He also wanted someone who would want to do stupid, gross, cute couple-y things with. Like bring Stiles lemon-lime Gatorade, because that was his favorite flavour, or dress-up in a matching costume like Isaac and Cora had.

Of course, the person Stiles imagined having that relationship with had a chiseled jaw line and a leather jacket.

Stiles groaned.

‘Seriously? Am I really imagining a future with that man? I mean, I haven’t had more than a brief conversation with him. Who knows if he’d be willing to host games nights together, or if he’d bring delicious scones to brunch with my dad? I don’t know if he likes the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, or would try to be romantic and send flowers to the school on Valentines day. I know nothing about him, other than the fact, that for all his Thick Eyebrows of Judgement, he has kind eyes, and cute bunny-teeth. Ugh... I am a sorry case.’ 

Stiles headed towards the Runner’s Tent, to pick up his things- he’d give Allison and Scott a bit of privacy. Stiles tried to take his cowl, off, but sweat and hair had caused the elastic back to get all tangled up.

As Stiles struggled with the cowl, he bumped into someone, the someone steadied him with big hands holding onto Stiles’s waist.

“Here, let me.” Gentle hands, helped slowly pull the cowl off, with minimal hair pulling.

Once Stiles was free, he opened his eyes and looked into a nebula. Later, Stiles would look back and cringe at his description of comparing Derek’s eyes to a nebula - because, c’mon it was super cheesy- but now, the description fit perfectly. The swirls of blue and green and gold left him breathless.

“Thanks...I like your costume.” 

‘Nooo! Don’t draw attention to the costume, you dingbat!’ Stiles berated himself.

“It was Isaac’s idea.”

Stiles heart dropped a bit, it was dumb, but he was hoping Derek was a Star Wars fan too.

“I would not let him be Obi-wan.” Derek continued.

“Really? Do you like Star Wars too?” Stiles’s heart soared.

“I do, they’re my-”

“Derek!” Laura popped up next to them. “Congrats on the finish! You too Stiles! You look fantastic as Batman.”

“Laura got some great pictures of the race.” Cora appeared on the other side of Derek; she elbowed him in the ribs. “We got some really good candids of you running Stiles.”

For some strange reason Derek flushed at this. Weird.

“That sounds sick, hey, if its not too much trouble, could you send me a few, I’d love a picture of me and Scott dressed up as Batman and Robin.”

“Sure... if I can find any with the two of you together... I mostly have close ups of certain parts of you... I’m really bad at focusing, so if you want a lot of your cape I can do that?

Derek frowned and gave Laura a funny look.

Something about the looks the Hale siblings were giving each other made him feel nervous.

“Hey Stiles!” Scott came up from behind with Allison and Isaac in tow. “Hey guys! How’s it going?”

“Great race Stiles; you too Derek.” Allison smiled at them.

Isaac went over to Cora and picked her up and gave her a loud smacking kiss on the mouth.

Once he’d settled her down, he began to whisper in her ear. The adorable duo became oblivious to the rest of the group as they said sweet nothings to each other.

‘Damn it, I want that.’ Stiles pouted, and accidentally caught Derek’s eye. The intensity of the look Derek gave him, made the tips of Stiles’s ears go red.

Stiles had to break the eye contact, lest his very susceptible mind go straight into the gutter. He tuned back into the conversation that was going on.

“So its decided.” Laura announced. “Derek will pick you up, Stiles, and take you to Isaac and Cora’s place.”

“What- why?” Stiles stumbled over his words. “I have my Jeep, I can get there on my own.”

Derek frowned.

“Have you not been paying attention? The parking in their neighborhood is awful, its almost impossible to get decent parking, and you’re on Derek’s way. Plus its better for the environment. Any objections?” Laura raised an eyebrow.

“I guess, not...” Other than the fact that Stiles knew he’d make a gigantic embarrassment of himself. Closed quarters with Derek? Stiles was in deep trouble.

“If you have everything, Der, we’re about to head out, and I left my bag in your car.” Cora said, still wrapped up in Isaac’s arms. “Boyd and Erica said they’d be heading over to our place around 7:00, so feel free to come by anytime around then.”

At that, everyone gathered their things up, said their goodbyes, and began to head toward the parking lot.

Stiles went and quickly grabbed his things as well, and made his way towards his Jeep.

Derek was waiting at Stiles’s car.

“Give me your number.” Derek asked as Stiles approached.

“Wha- Yes! Yes, you totally can get my number!” Stiles heart thudded madly in his chest.

‘Was Derek Hale trying to ask him out?!’

“I’ll text you when I’m outside your house.”

Stiles deflated.

“Yeah...thats good. You need my number to text me to pick me up, because we’re carpooling, why else would you need it right? I mean, its not like you have a carrier pigeon that could bring me a letter, and I don’t know morse code, so you couldn’t throw rocks at my window.” Stiles cringed internally, could he sound any more strange?

“Do...do you want my number?”

“Your number? Like a cell phone number that I can use to call or text you? Yes, I’d like that, very much so. To have in case of emergency, or for future carpooling purposes.” Stiles nodded, and prayed a black hole would open and swallow him whole.

Stiles went to go hand Derek his phone, but fumbled getting it out of his utility belt, and ended up tossing the phone into one of the flower beds that lined the parking lot.

“Crap, hold on, a sec.” Stiles bent over to pick up his phone, but the wind blew his cape over his face and obscured his vision.

Stiles almost knocked himself out trying to grab the phone and flailing his cape back over his shoulder. He crushed a few tulips.

He heard Derek groan from behind him, and it caused Stiles to blush madly. Why was he always such a klutz? Derek must be fed up with Stiles’s inability to tame his own costume.

“Sorry! Sorry! God, thats embarrassing. Here, lemme just...okay, there done. You have my number, and I have yours!”  
Stiles could feel the heat emanating from his blush. Derek didn’t look to happy either, he was doing a weird squinty-I-am-frustrated-with-you thing with his face, and avoiding eye contact. He’d also gone slightly red in the face.

‘He must be pretty annoyed that he got roped into carpooling with me.’

“Thanks, I’ll text you later.” Derek gruffly said, and began to walk away.

“Cool. Cool cool cool, see ya.”

Stiles watched Derek swagger away, and then began to bang his head on his Jeep. 

‘Ugh, what is his life?’

______________

Stiles had roughly three hours before Derek was going to be picking him up.

So he hopped in the shower -which was glorious- ate a sandwich -which was delicious- and then decided to watch the latest Game of Thrones episode.

Which was just what he needed apparently, because next thing he knew, he woke up to someone ringing his doorbell.

Still half asleep, Stiles stumbled down the hall and opened the door.

“Hello?”

“Seriously?”

Stiles opened his eyes.

Shit. Shit shit shit!

A very angry Derek Hale stood on the other side.

“You were asleep?”

“I am so sorry! Come inside, crap crap crap! Here, let me close the door. I fell asleep, it was an accident I swear! Here, you can go into the living room and watch TV, or grab something to eat. I swear I’ll be like two minutes!” Stiles scrambled upstairs.

He ran into his bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, and yowza, did he look sloppy.

His eyes were still half-open, and his lips and cheeks were sleep soft and red. His hair was messy, because he had literally just rolled out of bed.

He’d had better days.

‘Great, now Derek must think I am an inconsiderate jackass.’ Stiles furiously brushed his teeth. ‘He comes to pick me, out of the goodness of his heart, and respect for the environment. What do I do? I doze off to the Rains of Castamere. How is that even possible?!’

Stiles rinsed, then rushed into his room and threw on some black pants, a white v-neck, and a jean button-up top. He slipped on his necklace that had a small vial of mountain-ash as a pendant- for good luck, and his oak druid ring. What? His roommate in university shared Stiles’s love of the supernatural, and would occasionally make and send him jewelry, it was badass.

He put on his pair of Ray Bans, slipped on a pair of clunky biker boots, and scrambled to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab the famous Melissa McCall and Stiles Stilinski Guacamole he had prepared in the morning, and a few bags of tortilla chips.

“I’m ready! I’m ready! We can go now!” Stiles cried.

Derek had been looking through Stiles’ book shelf and was leafing through Stiles’s copy of the Prisoner of Azkaban.

“Have you read the books?”

“When we were younger, Cora would force me to read them to her.”

“Oh.” Stiles’s frowned. Could he ever date someone who didn’t appreciate Harry Potter?

“Remus was one of my favorite characters. Being a werewolf couldn’t be easy. Putting your trust in someone, and being betrayed. He struggled and hurt, but still tried to be good and noble.” His fingers stroked down the creased spine of the book.

Thump.

That was Stiles’s heart falling a bit in love with Derek.

“Ready to go then? Do you need a hand?”

“Wha-? Uh, yeah, hands. I need your hands. To help! Help with these things. Ahem, let’s go.” 

‘Stiles Stilinski, smoother than silk. NOT.’

Stiles followed Derek out, and got into the Camaro, and for the first ten minutes of their fifteen minute drive reveled in it.

 

“So...Derek. Don’t you think its weird that we’ve never really spoken to each other?”

Derek gave him a look.

“Yes, I know we are talking right now, but other than today, we’ve hardly ever held a conversation.”

Derek kept looking at him.

“I don’t exactly see you that often.”

“Hey, thats not true! Scott and I see you at the gym all the time. You’re always in the weight room, looking at yourself in the mirror, or on a machine watching TV!”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles.

“Have you been watching me?”

“No! Well, yes, but not in a creepy way, I swear! Its like in that weird, ‘hey, I know you, but don’t actually know you know you kind of way.”

“Do you want to know me?”

“Yes! Yes, that would be nice, I mean we have more or less the same friend group, we should be friends too!”

Derek stared at Stiles, while they waited at a red light.

“I don’t want to be your friend.”

“Oh. Okay then. Thats cool, you don’t have to.”

“I didn’t mean it like that...”Derek hesitated, “I want to-”

“Don’t worry about it, hahaha...We’re both adults, we don’t have to be friends, if you don’t want to.”

The pulled up to Cora and Isaac’s, and strangely enough, there was plentiful parking in front of their residence.

“Look, its fine, I’ll pretend this conversation ever happened, and we’ll just continue the way things were. Thanks for the ride.”

Stiles quickly left the car.

His chest ached.

__________________

Everyone was out in the backyard, helping with the barbecue, or talking and drinking.

Stiles greeted everyone, his smile felt too wide on his face. His cheeks felt stiff and ached.

‘Why doesn’t he want to be friends with me? Maybe Heather was right...maybe I’m not worth the time and effort. Not just for dating, but for friendship too.”

Stiles quickly set down his guacamole, and the chips next to it. He grabbed a beer, popped off the top and took drink, and then scanned the yard.

Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Erica were lounging around the deck chairs, sipping on their drinking and chatting. If he joined them, Lydia and Erica would instantaneously know something was up. Since Stiles didn’t particularly want to let them know he had attempted to put himself out there, and ended up embarrassing himself, he’d pass on them. Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Dan, Laura’s husband, were standing around the grill, drinking beers and flipping meat. The Hale siblings had congregated in the kitchen, finishing up some last minute side dishes. The three of them seemed to have their heads together, having a serious discussion.

‘Maybe Derek is telling them about the fiasco that just happened in his car.’ Stiles cringed. 

Just as Stiles decided joining the guys around the grill was the lesser of the two evils, Allison emerged from the house.

“Hey Stiles,” Allison greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. “Oooh, is that guacamole, your and Mum’s special recipe?”

“The one and only. Here, let me grab you some.” Stiles scooped some on a plate, and piled chips on next to it. When he went to go hand some over to her, she looked at him, concerned.

“Whats wrong?”

“Whaddya mean?” He tried to play it cool.

“You always insist that you perfected the recipe, and all Melissa did was smush avocados. But you didn’t this time, because something is wrong. Tell me.”

“Its nothing Allison, I’m just a tired, I mean, I just ran 5km today- dressed as Batman, do you know how tight that costume was?! Very tight, the answer is very tight.”

She put a hand on his wrist.

“I know when you’re lying Stiles, please tell me.” She gave him her puppy-dog eyes, and damn it, he broke.

“Okay, but here, lets go sit down under the umbrella.” They walked down off the deck, and sat in the lounge chairs on the far end of the yard.

“So, I asked Derek if wanted to be friends. He said no.”

“What? When?! Why not?!”

“Shhh. Keep it down, it literally just happened. Arghh, I am so embarrassed. I always think, Stiles you are a grown ass man, rejection over little things should not upset you. Well they do, and I am upset.”

“Wait, tell me the whole story, when did this happen? Give me some context.”

“When he came over to pick me up, I wasn’t ready. I fell asleep watching Game of Thrones. How is that even possible?! It shouldn’t be! Fuck, so I’m frazzled, and running around getting dressed, feeling like a huge knob. I’m finally ready, and I find him flipping through the Prisoner of Azkaban.”

At this, Allison raised her eyebrows and made a noise.

“Exactly! You know how I feel about Harry Potter, and get this, he used to read it for Cora. Does that not want to make you melt?! Argh, and, and, the best and worst part is, his favorite character is Lupin! Or, as he refers to him, Remus. Whhaat? Right?! So, we get into his gorgeous chariot of a ride, and after I fawn over it like an idiot, I start talking.”

They shared a look.

“I know that 8 out of 10 times that means trouble, I do! Instead of keeping my big mouth shut, and having a low-key, painless drive, I say ‘isn’t it weird we’ve never actually talked to each other?’ As if that won’t make things even weirder! He goes ‘we barely see each other.’ Like that makes it not weird. Of course, I then have to point out that I see him at the gym all the time. Which makes me seem like a gigantic creeper!

“Then, then I try to explain that no, I am not a weirdo, but I feel that just made the situation worse. I said I wanted to know him, and be friends. Oh my god, he probably thinks I’m the most awkward spaz in the world, or that I want to eat his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti!”

“I’m sure he doesn’t, plus he would be lucky to have you as a friend. Maybe he misunderstood what you asked?”

“Allison, I point blank said we should be friends. He, without stuttering said, and I quote: ‘I don’t want to be your friend.’” 

Stiles sighed.

“I mean, I don’t even blame him. As sneaky as I try to be, I don’t think I am subtle with how attracted I am to him. He is a firefighter, that is literally one of the most courageous and giving careers out there. He’s also smart, Cora said he did his undergrad at NYU, and he can be nerdy. Naomi loves him, and he runs for charity; what was I thinking? Of course he wouldn’t want to be friends with me, and he’s too honest to string me along. Fuck.”

Stiles buried his face in his hands, and groaned.

“Stiles Stilinski. Look at me. Look. At. Me.” Allison’s voice was hard.  
Stiles looked up, startled.

“He’s a firefighter? Well, you’re an elementary school teacher. You are literally helping to form the minds of the future. If that isn’t giving and courageous, I don’t know what is. You went to Berkeley, and graduated with honors. Kids love you, we love you, thats why you were named to be the little McCall-Argent’s godfather, when we decide to have kids. And, AND, you ran for charity too. So Mr. Derek-I-Drive-A-Muscle-Car-and-Wear-a-Leather-Jacket-Hale can beat it. He should be so lucky. Now c’mere.”

Allison clutched Stiles to her side and forced his face into her shoulder.

“Scott and I love you. Scott has known you at your lowest, and your highest, and he has stuck with you, because my dear husband is not an idiot. He knows that you are one of the greatest and most loyal friends he will ever have. You helped us get back together and stay together, even though our relationship played out like a teen drama on MTV. You look after your father and Melissa, your student’s love you, we love you. We will always be here for you, but if I ever hear you put yourself down like that again, I will bring out my bow and arrow, and thread you like a needle. Capisce?”

“You’re smothering me.” Stiles stood, and pulled Allison up with him, and gave her a hug. “I love you too.”

“Scott and I will give you a ride home, so you don’t have to drive back with Derek, but until then, let’s enjoy the night. Derek Hale will rue his decisions from this day.”

“Rue? Really Allison, shall we begin a badly scripted monologue? Are we now the apex of evil, are we the Demon Friends?!”

“We could be.” She giggled.

“You’re right, we could be.” They linked arms and made their way across the yard. “We’d be douchy and wear sunglasses indoors, and have a cane with a blade in the hollowed handle.”

“Oh, that would really seal the deal. Hey Honey.” Allison gave Scott a quick kiss.

“How is Gotham looking Mr. Wayne?”

“You guys are my best friends.”

Scott look startled for a second, then beamed.

“And you’re ours. Let’s grab some burgers?”

“Sounds good, buddy.”

They made their way over to the grill, Boyd and Isaac were earnestly discussing the recent NBA draft picks, Dan had wandered indoors to help the Hales.

“All I’m saying, is this year, the Heats are going to be smoking the other teams.” Boyd pointed out, “with their decision to draft-”

“No, no, no, the it doesn’t matter that they got- Oh hey Stiles, burger or sausage?”

“Burger me Luke. Awesome costumes today guys, my fanboy heart was going crazy.”

“You and Derek both, he was practically shaking, he was so excited to be a Jedi.” Boyd laughed.

“Derek? I thought Isaac picked the costumes this year?”

“No, it was definitely Derek, the huge nerd.” Isaac piped up, bringing Stiles a burger. He grabbed Scott and Allison’s plates and brought them over to the grill.

“Don’t let him know we told you, Laura and Cora love to tease him about his Yoda phase.”

“Yoda phase?!” Scott sputtered.

“He would not stop speaking like Yoda when he was a younger. Apparently it lasted for like, three months when he was a kid.”

“Laura once showed me a video of him, dressed up as Darth Vader for his birthday. The theme was the Dark Side.” Boyd pulled out his phone, and quickly browsed through his photos.

“Do not let him know I showed this to you. It is too good to not show. ” On Boyd’s phone was a picture of a twelve-year-old Derek, complete with braces, glasses, thick eyebrows threatening to become a uni-brow, and slight acne. He was wearing Darth Vader’s costume, with the mask in his lap, and holding a light saber, grinning like a buffoon.

“What are you guys looking at?” Erica asked, as she approached them.

“Nothing.”

“Cats.”

“Apps?”

They all startled and said over each other.

Erica narrowed her eyes.

“You’re lying.” She stared at Boyd. “Tell me.”

Boyd remained tightlipped, and smirked.

“Fine, don’t tell me now, I’ll just find out tonight.” Erica winked and gave a toothy smile.

Stiles was glad for the change of topic. As if he didn’t need more reasons to like Derek. Nerdy Derek was too cute to bear.

Cora and Laura called Isaac over to help with bringing things out onto the table. 

The rest of the night was...fun?...awkward?...surreal?...All of the above?

Sure, Stiles had a good time, he got to hang out with his friends, and eat some delicious food. Derek, for the most part, was quiet, seeming content to listen to every having a good time, but occasionally piping up with a hilarious one-liner. His dry humour reluctantly made Stiles laugh. 

Argh... it wouldn’t be so bad if Stiles didn’t genuinely like his personality. If Derek was all looks and no substance, he would only be mortified momentarily, and then continue with his life (Stiles had had a lot of experience with this kind of situation). No, Derek had to continue being an amazing, funny, grounded person.

There was one moment in the night, when Stiles thought Derek may have been trying to talk to him. He had gone to the bathroom, and when he came out, Derek was waiting out in the hallway. Just as he was about to open his mouth and speak, Allison popped out from around the corner and dragged Stiles away, with the excuse of helping carry out the pies she had brought. Thankful for the distraction, he gave Derek a sheepish smile and scrambled away.

Was this how his life would go? Trying to get away from confrontation with Derek?

He was not going to let Derek Hale force him into a live of hermitude because Stiles was too embarrassed to be around him. He would become a hermit by choice, not because of Derek I-like-to-lift-heavy-things-and-grunt Hale hurt his feelings. Stiles would be a smart adult about this, a smart adult with a backbone of steel!

Never again would he cower to the unpleasant feelings of rejection caused by some hottie with a body and a brain to match! 

‘I am She-Ra!’

Ahem. 

The point is. Stiles will never allow cower in the face of defeat or rejection. He’ll just dust himself off, and get back on that saddle.

The saddle that will help him ride away from this night. The saddle named Scott and Allison’s SUV.

(this is a strategic retreat, he is still strong as steel, and as ferocious as a kraken)

Stiles got home that night and sighed. 

Forever alone.

 

_____________________

 

Stiles wasn’t avoiding his friends, he wasn’t he swears!

He was just super busy.

(super busy eating Cheetos, drinking Mountain Dew, playing MMORPGs, and angsting to Adele)

He begged off attending Erica and Boyd’s dinner party - claiming parent-teacher interviews, stopped swinging by the Police station, and swapped library trip times, so he got a different librarian. He knew it was petty to avoid his friends, but he dreaded the possibility that Derek might have told anyone about the fiasco that happened in the car. Stiles would not be the asshole that forced anyone to take sides.

Yes, the matter was so small that it probably didn’t matter, but Stiles knew he’d end up making things weird. He’d try to avoid Derek, and just make everything supremely awkward. Stiles would rather not do that to his friends.

(Maybe, he was afraid they would abandon him, Derek was much cooler than Stiles.)

The only people he kept contact with were Allison and Scott. Scott didn’t know what had happened; Stiles knew if he did, Scott would be outraged. He would probably march down to the fire station, and advocate all the reasons Stiles was a wonderful friend.

Allison met up with Stiles a few times to grab coffee and bitch.

Allison was a great bro.

Stiles didn’t even know why this was upsetting him as much as it was. Its not like he had broken up with Derek. 

Hell, they barely even knew each other!

It just...really hurt Stiles’s feelings, drawing a lot of his insecurities to the surface.

Feelings of inadequacy, rejection, loneliness; the reaffirmation that he was not good enough.

Also, Stiles really liked Derek. At first, yes, he physically like him a lot. However, the more he had gotten to know about him, the little tidbits revealed through interactions with him, and his with others what kind of person he was.

Damn it. 

Stiles was blowing the entire thing out of proportion, but it just felt...too late?

If you’re going through hell, keep going.

Stiles kept going.

Kept avoiding.

Well, he tried to.

______________

Stiles was just coming home from work, when he saw the Camaro parked next to his driveway. 

‘Shit. Why is he here? Does he want me to skip town? Is he here to warn me off of his friends?’ Stiles panicked. Or at least he panicked momentarily, before he realized how silly he sounded.

As he parked his car, he saw the dish he had used for the guacamole in Derek’s hand; in his hurry to leave the BBQ a few weeks ago, he hadn’t remembered to take it home.

‘See? Completely reasonable!’

As Stiles got out of his car, Derek approached him.

“Hey-yo Derek! How goes it?” Stiles cringed internally.

‘Hey-yo? Really, that was the best he had?’

“Stiles.” Derek stood in front of him, but made no attempt to return the dish.

“Thanks for bringing back my plate, but you really didn’t have to. I can take it now...You’re not giving it, does that mean I can’t have it back? That seems kind of counterintuitive, according to the fact that you brought it here. I mean, yes I’d like it back, but if you don’t want to give it to me, I’ll cut my losses. Oh boy, this is getting strange, because you’re just standing there, not speaking. Oh, and now you’re frowning. Sorry, you obviously know you’re frowning, because you’re the one doing it. Cool, feel free to stop me anytime, I mean I could keep going for days, seriously, I have no problem just talking, god this is bad, its like a dam is broken and words are just flowing out-”

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“I don’t want to be your friend.”

Stiles flinched.

“Yep, I gathered that from the first time you said it. Is that why you came here? To keep my dining wares and make me feel awful? Because if you were, let me tell you, you’re doing a fantastic job, I mean a really-”

Derek made a noise of protest and glared.

“I don’t want to be your friend. I want to date you.”

“Huh?”

Derek huffed.

“Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

“Me? Date you? You date me? Date me you?”

Was this a dream?

Was Stiles dreaming?!

He pinched himself. 

OUCH.

Okay, so this was not a dream.

“Are you for real?” Stiles blurted out.

It was Derek’s turn to flinch.

“If you don’t want to-”

“NO! I want to! I want to date you, if you want to date me!” 

Stiles paused.

“I just thought... I thought you didn’t like me, is all.”

“I do like you...I’m just not good with words.”

“Why?”

“Why...?”

 

“Why do you like me? I mean, like you said, we hardly know each other.”

“I’m not good with words.”

“Oh.”

“You’re...” Derek made a frustrated noise. “Smart, and genuine.You never seem to have control over your own body...but its entrancing to watch. You laugh loudly, like its bursting out of you, and you... You make me excited. For things I had stopped being excited for. Seeing you dressed up as Batman, or seeing you fawn over my costume, reminded me that its okay to love things passionately.

“You make me excited to live, and its been a long time since I’ve felt that way. When I still lived in New York, Cora or Laura would tell me stories about everyone, but the ones about you were always my favorite. I’ve only been in one relationship, and she messed me up, scared me. You scare me too, but in good way. Stiles, you-”

Stiles grabbed Derek by the collar, and drew him close. 

“I really, really need you to kiss you right now.”

So, Derek did.

And you know what?

It was perfect.

_________________

 

Almost a year later

You have four missed calls.

Hey, you’ve reached Stiles and Derek’s voicemail, since we’re not picking up, we’re probably getting it up in the bedroom, if you- Stiles! Do not say that on our message, our parents call us. Relax Sourwolf, no one actually leaves messages anymore, thats what texting is for. beep.

 

Beep.

Stiles, dude, where are you? The race is about to start in ten minutes, we need Captain America and Tony Stark to complete our costume! We’re all waiting at Runner’s Tent A, hurry up! 

Beep.

Seriously Derek? You couldn’t wait one hour to get it on with your boyfriend? I did pin myself into this red wig, only to have you not show up! Get here now! And bring Batman!

Beep.

Really big bro? Almost an entire year of being together, and you could not postpone your ahem- activities for two hours? Way gross.

Beep.

Hale! If you and Bilinski do not show up, in the next five minutes, I will make sure you are on kitchen duty for a month! Ouch! Watch where you’re going idiot! Fucking Greenberg...

Beep.

End of messages.

Stiles listened through their messages as Derek pulled up to the parking lot. They grabbed their things and ran to the runner’s sign in tent. Derek went to go get their running bibs, and Stiles went to go find everyone.

He saw a large crowd of people dressed up as the Avengers. Allison and Scott were Hawkeye and Bruce Banner/the Hulk respectively. Isaac was Thor, and Cora was Loki. Erica was the Black Widow, and Boyd was Nick Fury. Stiles and Derek rounded off the initiative by being Iron Man and Captain America.

“Nice of you to show up Stilinski.”

“Aw, did you miss me, Erica?”

“Pft, you wish. I like your hickies Derek. Is that apart of your Steve Rogers costume? Oh, and Stiles has some to match! How nice!”

Derek blushed, but Stiles preened.

“Before this invigorating battle of the wits continues, could we make our way over to the starting line. Yes? Perfect, lets go then.” Cora rolled her eyes at her pack of friends.

Derek held Stiles’ hand as they made their way over. 

“Last year, Laura took pictures of you in your costume for me. She did it to tease me about how it did nothing to hide anything.” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles gulped, so, so thankful, his costume this year, afforded him some privacy.

“Yeah? I know you like it when I wear it for you, but I didn’t realize how long you’ve...admired it.”

“I like you in this costume too.” Derek gently bit Stiles ear. “But I’d like you better out of it.”

Derek grinned at Stiles’ blush, and slipped on his mask.

“I’m letting you know right now, I am going to set a new personal record today, Derek Hale. I am going to run this race, and then we are going to race home, and then begin a different type of marathon.”

“Sounds good.” Derek quickly kissed Stiles just as the run began.

______________________

Stiles panted as he walked over to the runner’s tent to gather their things. Derek had gone over to speak to Finstock, before they left.

As he picked up their bags, he saw Derek come back.

“Here, drink this.” Derek had brought him a lemon-lime Gatorade, his favorite.

Stiles smiled.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Yeah Han Solo?”

“Let me take you home, to show you just how much.”

“I love victory sex almost as much as I love you.”

Stiles and Derek passed Allison and Scott who were wrapped up in each other.

This year Stiles wasn’t jealous, because he’d found someone of his own.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
